See Who I Am
by TheFatalRose1993
Summary: In a past life, Castiel attempted to save a girl from demons and failed; little did he know that after begging to his father for her to be alive and well that God did just that, in the same timeline that Dean and Sam are in when Castiel needs her most..
1. Genosis

It was centuries ago, hell, this was still the time of Greek Gods; the air was still fresh and the stars glittered above like the way God meant it to be. She stared at the sky with wide, unblinking crystal blue eyes; the girl was created blind, but was healed by the hand of an Angel. She could see a little better than a man with far sightedness to give you an idea. Her long ebony hair danced behind her in curls, her pale white skin glowing lightly as the white cloth dress hugged her form. She was beautiful, to say in the least, but as she looked down, a bit of surprised crossed her features as man walked forward. He appeared rugged, eyes a bit stonic and his face emotionless. She gave a gentle smile, "Castiel.."

Her voice held a soft tone to it, one that the angel loved. She was beautiful, care free and very loyal to God himself, even though today's image was a few lowly Gods.. she reached out her hand, the man hesitately took it. "Alessandra..why did you call me here?" She pointed to the sky, and the man looked up to notice something rather magical to the girl's mind. Shooting stars, crossing the sky like fireworks. He felt warmth filling her, the innocent and naive girl was a wonderful creature. "Isn't it pretty? I'm glad God created those. His very smart, isn't he Castiel?" She looked over to him, wonder and pure happiness filling those crystal orbs. Castiel gave a small frown, but held his stonic face just for her as he nodded. "Yes, his very smart indeed."

She suddenly started tugging him toward the hill near by, the field opened up as she let his hand go and for a split second he felt a bit of dread cross his heart. He had no idea as to why, but it soon disappeared when she opened her arms out and giggled. "The moon flowers bloomed last night~! They're so pretty." And just as she said, the flowers bloomed out in the large feild. They soft glow the moon gave them lit everything up in the feild. She twirled around and laughed lightly. After a moment she turned to the angel and grasped his hands, staring into his face seriously; Castiel seemed confused, until she spoke. "Castiel, please promise me we'll never part. You're the only friend I have, I don't want to loose you to anything, okay? Promise me." Castiel stared at her, he was still confused, true he had not told the girl of his true species..but she wanted him to stay around? He offered a gentle smile before raising his hand to place on her cheek, dragging his thumb across her cheek bone as he nodded. "I can promise you, I'll never leave your side Alessandra." Alessa grinned happily and kissed Castiel's cheek. His heart thumped loudly for a moment at the feel of her soft pink lips.

As she pulled away, he stared at her with wide eyes, why had she kissed him? Humans were so confusing sometimes, but she seemed different in a way..as if something was missing from her very soul. He wouldn't dare check, it caused to much pain for their fragile souls. He never wanted to hurt her, ever. This feeling seemed new for him, he had never experienced such feelings before..

Something snapped behind them, the two turned to notice a man walking toward them lesiurely. Castiel could see his true face, a demon. He stood in front of Alessa protectively as she blinked. "C-Castiel?" The demon smirked, arms crossed lazily over his chest. "Ah, darling Alessandra and Castiel, a cute little couple. Don't you think?" Another man came out from behind him with a large laugh. "Indeed, what's the plan Leviathan?" Alessa stiffened behind Castiel, gripping his shirt tightly. "Kill the girl, the angel we shall question." Alessa's eyes widened, a whimper escaping her, "..A-Angel? W-What are they talking about Castiel?" Leviathan smirked as Castiel gave a snarl, "Oh, you don't know pretty thing? That right there is a precious little Angel. How cute, Castiel, not telling the poor girl. Were you planning on keeping this from her until she realized you weren't aging at all?"

Alessandra began to shake violently, she feared the demons but how did she know? "L-Leviathan, leave Castiel alone. J-Just take me instead." The demon smirked again, "Oh-ho-ho~! We got ourselves a little feminine hero here~ She's a catch there Castiel." Wait, where did the other demon go? He felt something splater against his back as Castiel's eyes widened, he turned to see the second demon pulling a sword from Alessa's back. "No.." He grabbed her as she fell, holding her closely to him. "No..no..no..not now..please..God.." He stared at her, a smile crossing her features as blood trailed down her chin, she stared up to Castiel with those wide crystal blue eyes. "I...'m..sorry.." She muttered, he felt her leave her body, something wet trailing down his cheeks as he tensed and suddenly screamed. The demons laughed lightly, until they saw a bright light. Staring at Castiel, the Angel picked Alessandra's dead body up and turned to them, his one blue optics bright white as they glowed. "I'll..kill you all.." Then a bright light flashed in the field as a few screams erupted from the demons. After the light died down, Castiel stood there with the beautiful girl in his arms, the demons turned to ash as they blew in the wind.

Castiel looked down to the girl in his arms, she was a mere teenager, nineteen at the most, her white dress stained in her own blood as her blue eyes seemed empty, faded..yet they held something Castiel had never seen before..pure love and devotion to Castiel and God..

"Please..Father, she is a true being of yourself..please give her another chance.." He prayed, begging as he stared at her face. She was a true Angel in human form.


	2. Exodus

The night was still young, the school having a little talent show for late night parents as Dean and Sam walked through the school. "So, update me again." Sam sighed, sometimes his brother was a little to bothersome. "There has been activity of demons running rampant through the school, three decapitations and well.." Dean looked over to Sam, ever since the whole Lucifer incident his been rather questionable. "There has also been a few incidents where the demons were actually found..with their eyes burnt out of their skulls." Dean stopped for a moment, staring as Sam turned to him. "So..not only do we have a few nasty demons in this school, but also some angel as well?" Sam nodded, "Think they're after this angel?" Once again, Sam shrugged. "Could be, we just have to find out who exactly."

Soon both brothers were checking around the school, Sam had his phone out for a moment while Dean watched out. A few students stared at the duo as the brothers continued walking about. After a while Dean seemed to crack a little, "Okay, look, maybe the demons and the angel aren't here right now. For all we know it could be some teachers or even students..hell it could even be a janitor!" A female glared at them as she passed, Dean gave a weak smile and nod. Sam stopped suddenly, looking at two students who grinned darkly, flashing black eyes at him. Sam nudged Dean and nodded to the students as Dean turned and grumbled. "Alright.." By the time the two brothers faced the students, they were gone.

"Damnit." Both brothers went into the gym, where they were setting up again for the parents. The students had disappeared from sight as Sam grumbled as well. One student passed by them, a young looking girl with long ebony black hair that curled slightly. Dean stared at her for a moment as Sam shoved him. Glaring at Sam, Dean whispered angrily. "What?" Sam shook his head, "She's probably, like what, sixteen?" The girl stopped and turn to the two, a soft smile on her lips, "Actually, nineteen." Turning back around, the two stared at her with wide eyes. Dean smirked a little before Sam shoved him again. "Go, go."

The duo soon found themselves sitting down at the gym seats, staring around as Sam kept a close eye on the girl who spoke to them. "What's a nineteen year old girl still doing at a high school?" Dean shrugged, "Maybe she dropped a grade?" Sam shook his head, "No way, I saw her searching through her bag, she had Poe and Shakespeare in there." Dean stared at Sam stupidly, Sam sighed. "Edgar Allen Poe, his a famous dark poet and short story writer, Shakespeare is famous for his plays, like..uh..Romeo and Juliet for example." Dean suddenly got a perverse grin on his face, "Ah, yeah, right." Sam rolled his eyes, "Porno?" Dean chuckled, "Yup."

The girl went to the mic, tapping it a few times to get a little feedback, she made a 'turn down' motion as she tapped it again, this time a clear sound coming out. "Alright, Jim, can you move that speaker back a little bit toward the edge of the seats? We need the parents to hear everything." Dean looked over to the student named Jim, he was one of the demon kids. Sam watched the girl as Dean got up and moved to get the demon but Sam pulled him back down. "What, what?" Sam nodded toward the girl, Dean looked up and noticed that same look Castiel got when he saw a demon. "..Our angel?" Sam nodded, "Seems like it.."

The two sat there, looking between the demon and the angel, seems the two were holding back a fight. Something happened though, a power surge, some people screamed as the girl said calmly. "Everyone, please go to the exit doors and wait outside for the power company to get here and fix the surge. Thank you." Dean and Sam stood still as people struggled to get out, when everyone was gone, the lights flickered back on. Only five people in the room, the two demon students, the angel and the brothers. The student named Jim only grinned, "Well, well, well, looks like we can kill three birds with one stone brother." The other demon looked up to the brothers with a wicked smile. "Yes, we sure can. I'm positive Crowley would be pleased.."

The girl stepped down from the stage as she looked up to the brothers, a smile gracing her beautiful features. "Boys, do me a favor and cover your ears and close your eyes, least you want to be deaf or dead within the next few minutes." Both of them immediately hit the floor, covering their ears as a loud screeching sound emitted from the girl. The demons screamed in agony as they fell to the ground, grasping their ears. She opened her mouth and began speaking calmly. Her voice seemed angelic to those who could understand and hear her without their ears falling off and bleeding. She stopped as the brother's stood, uncovering their ears as Sam looked down to the demons grasping their ears and rolling from side to side in agony. "You..didn't kill them?" The girl looked up to Sam and giggled, "Of course not, I've never killed a demon purposely. So, you're the Winchester boys.." She stepped up onto the stairs and walked over to them, offering her hand. "Hi, I'm..well..actually I don't remember my name, but my friends call me Sharon." Sam stared at Sharon as those wide crystal blue eyes seemed to be timeless. He hesitately took her hand and shook it. "You're..not going to take us to your boss?" Dean asked, confused; Sharon only chuckled, "I don't think they'll be any happier to see me than you two boys." Sam seemed confused, "Why not?"

"I'm a Fallen, they'd torture me if I were to show up despite having you two around. Besides, I'm not decieving."

A Fallen, a Rebel, like Castiel? Sharon sighed as she looked down at the two demons, "Could you two do me a favor and take these two outside? Do what you want with them, but don't leave anything behind." Dean shook his hand, "Woah, woah woah. Why were they after you?" Sharon blinked and looked up to Dean, shrugging, "I'm guessing because I'm not going to apart of their army." Army? "What army?" Sharon shook her head as a frown graced her features, "Lucifer's Army, fallen angels, demons, monsters, anything you can imagine to push on a full scale war with Heaven..at least that's what I picked up."

"So, you hear them in your head?" Sharon nodded, "I can't seem to speak back with them, nor can they hear me or seem to know my existance on their wave links, but they aren't to happy with you boys." The building suddenly began to quake as Sharon looked outside and growled, "Damnit, come on we have to leave now." Outside, forms of black clouds began to try to break through the windows, Sharon reached out and touched the two boy's foreheads. Suddenly they disappeared from the gym and reappeared at a log cabin. Dean shook his head and looked around, Sam grasping his forehead. "Woah, what a rush.." Sharon sighed, "Sorry, I knew that demonic presence anywhere, that was Crowley." Crowley? "Why did you take us here? We're after that demon!" Dean yelled at her, Sharon didn't seem phased. "Because he wasn't after me, he was after you, and you only have one weapon to kill him, I sure can't."

A bit of guilt crossed Dean's features, she was merely protecting them. Sharon turned and looked around, "Besides, I reached into your mind Sam and brought us here." Sam touched his forehead, "You..went into my memories? But how?" Sharon sat down and shrugged, "Well, some angels can read you're thoughts, others can take you back into history, I just see your memories." She gave a small pity look toward Sam, "I'm sorry you had to face those horrors. No human should have to be locked into a cage with that horrible angel." Sam looked away and sighed, going to the kitchen as Dean sat down. "You're taking us back to get my car." Sharon nodded. "Of course, I saw that you're very attached to Baby, I will have no problem taking you back.."

"Good." And with that, the three stayed the night and rested up before returning to the school. It was torn to shreads, Sharon stared at it with great sorrow. "Hey, it's not your fault, they were likely going to do that anyways." Sharon nodded, "Yeah, I know, I'm just sorry I ever started going here. I've sacrificed all these innocent souls for my own selfish needs." Dean and Sam stood silent as they stared at the girl. "Come with us." Sam muttered, Dean glanced at him as Sharon turned to Sam with a soft smile. "If only it were that easy." Dean spoke up, "Why isn't it? We just gather your clothes, protect you, you'll be fine." Once again, Sharon offered a small smile. "I feel I'd put you in more danger." Both brothers shook their heads, "No, trust me, you won't." Dean chuckled out as he looked at her. "..I see..if you insist, then I will accompany you two. But be warned, ever single demon who knows my face will be after me."

"Yeah, thats about the same for us.."

"So, shall we go?"

With a nod, the three got into the car and drove away, Sharon only glanced back once as she closed her eyes and looked back forward.'_I'm so sorry.._' She thought silently, staring at her hands.


	3. Levictius

By three weeks, the brothers knew a lot about Sharon, she was found in a field alone and unclothed. Her unconcious body was brought to the hospital where she was brought back to conciousness and given a name by the girls who found her. Sharon Hinders; seems one of the girls happened to be a huge Hinder fan, so it was inevitable. She also learned that she could see the faces of demons when they came into the room. She was almost admitted to the Psych Ward until she kept it to herself and was released. A man and woman adopted her and since then she has been living with the two, only a few weeks later though they were murdered on the sidewalk by a few vampires. She learned how to harness her angelic powers to protect herself since then, carefully making sure that she wasn't easily noticed. Other than that, no one knew anything about her, Castiel had seemingly disappeared from the scene for a while now, that was until now.

Dean was thrown against the wall as Sam was being held down, Sharon tied to a chair with a knife at her throat, this knife was an Angel's sword, so she couldn't do anything as she watched in pure horror as the demons laughed. Sam bowed his head and closed his eyes tightly, she heard him praying for Castiel. Sharon had wondered for a long time who this Castiel was, but did not speak as she felt an Angelic presence appear. A demon screamed out in agony as the man pressed his hand against the demon's face. He dropped like a fly, the demon holding Sharon pressed the knife against her throat. "Uh-huh Castiel, unless you want this pretty face to stay on, I suggest you stand down." Castiel turned to the dmeon and girl, Sharon's hair casted over her face to cover her features. The only thing Castiel knew was she was an angel. "Your name?" Castiel asked, she smirked a little, "Sharon, do you trust me?" Castiel stared at her hair covered face, only give a blunt nod. "Save Sam." She ordered, the chains holding her down started to rattle as Dean turned and covered his head, Castiel killing the demon as he covered Sam's head, the girl lit up like the moon as the demon screamed out loudly. By the time the light died down, the demon had dropped with his entire skull burnt to a crisp. Castiel let go of Sam as the brothers got up and brushed themselves off. Having a few bruises here and there, Castiel moved over to the girl and released her. "Thank you, Castiel." She said softly, rubbing her arms as she moved her head down and flicked her hair back with a throw of her head. Her bruised lip and cheek swelling her face a little as she looked over to the angel.

For a moment in time, it seemed everything had stopped for the angel, he reconized those eyes from somewhere. "Are you okay, Sharon?" Dean asked, limping a little as Sam supported him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get you wrapped up, I'll heal soon, your gonna take time." Sam looked over to Castiel who seemed tranced on Sharon. "Yo, dude, where have you been?" Dean demanded, spitting out some blood. "Busy." He stated simply, Sharon looked over to him and frowned, "I heard about the battle, I'm sorry about your comrades, Castiel.." The man nodded, looking down as he came out of his trance. He seemed troubled, "Come on guys, lets head back to the hotel. Castiel, why don't you join us? I'm sure the boys have some questions I can't answer." Castiel nodded as the four walked out of the abandoned building and back to the car, Sam driving as Dean leaned against the window of the passanger seat, Sharon and Castiel in the back, Sharon looking out the window as Castiel gave a few glances to Sharon before just nervously looking away.

By the time they got to the hotel, Dean had to be carried in by Sharon and Sam, Castiel close behind as he shut the door and locked it. Sharon put Dean on the bed and went to a black bag, pulling out a medical kit. She began wrapping his wounds while Sam questioned Castiel on a few things. "OW!" Sharon sighed, "Stop whining you big baby, you have a piece of glass in your leg and I have to get it out now." With a grunt, Dean felt the sharp object being pulled from his flesh as a clang came to them, silencing the room. She had dropped the tweezers and gripped her finger. "Are you okay?" Sam asked, Sharon grumbled, "Sliced my finger right on open, I have to wrap thi-.." Castiel kneeled in front of her, since she was sitting on a chair next to the bed, he grabbed her finger as she winced and watched in slight awe as Castiel healed her completely. She reached up and touched her face, her lip perfect and her cheek stopped hurting. "Hey, Cass, give me some of that magical touch, huh?" Dean grumbled out, Castiel touched Dean and he once again healed.

Sharon on the other hand was a light pink, looking down at her medical kit as she packed it up without another word. "Okay, so what's this about battles?" Dean asked sitting up, he climbed off the bed and went to the fridge as he pulled out two beers. Handing one to Sam he looked over to Castiel who stared at Sharon for a moment. "Yo, Cass, over here." He pointed to his eyes with two fingers as Castiel looked at Dean blankly. "Demons fought us a few days ago on the coast. I imagine its on the news by now." Dean flicked on the TV and sure enough, **Bomb Goes Off At The Coast**.

"How did you know about the battle?" Castiel questioned Sharon, who looked up to Castiel for a moment before looking back down. "I can hear you all.." Castiel bit his tongue, a bit of anger crossing his mind but never his stonic eyes or face. "Stay off the wave link, if you are a Fallen." Dean and Sam stared at Castiel as if he were insane, was he really getting upset over this? "Cass, give the girl a break, its not like you can turn it off, what about the others? Besides she said they can't hear or sense her." Castiel clentched his fists before turning and glaring at the two heavily. "She mustn't read anything on the wave link of angels." Dean stepped toward him, "Dude, what's your problem?" Castiel looked down as his fists relaxed, "It's for her own protection.." Dean and Sam stood silent as Sharon looked up to Castiel. "Why are you protecting me?" Cass didn't look at her, merely stating, "Because I can." Then, he disappeared with the sound of wings echoing in the empty room.


	4. Numbers

It was two months later since the Castiel incident, if you could call it that. The three were on a case of vampires. Sharon walking among the empty building, her long curly ebony hair dancing around her as she gave a few twirls tiredly, waiting for her cue. By the signal of a beep from her cell phone she stopped and nodded softly.

The girl turned toward the door that held the nest, her nerves rising as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Slowly letting it out, she took a sharp inhale and began singing. "My hopes is on fire, my dreams are for sale. I dance on a wire, I don't want to fail her; I walk along the stream, far from what I believe in. I run toward the end, trying not to give in. She's lost in the darkness, fading away..I'm still around here, screaming her name. She's haunting my dream world, trying to survive. My heart is frozen, I'm losing my mind..Help me I'm buried alive!"

By the end of the sentence, she was surrounded. The vampires were merely fledgling and had no idea what she was. Nor did they know that the song she sang held true meaning. Every night she dreamed of a girl drowning in memories Sharon couldn't reach, the girl begging her to save her. She looked exactly like Sharon, except..she seemed from a different time. Her thoughts were pulled by the sound of heads falling. She pulled out her gun and aimed at the nearest vampire, a shot rang in the air as the bullet flew into the vampire's head.

Another had grabbed Sharon from behind, only to have someone grasp the vampire's head as she screamed, dropping to the floor. Sharon turned to see Castiel, he looked up to her and stared for a moment before nodding toward a vampire running at Sharon. She turned and pulled out a knife, stabbing it in the neck of the creature as she ripped off his head.

Blood splattered her clothes and face as she wiped it off, the nest destroyed as Dean and Sam came back. "Cass! Sharon, are you alright?" Sharon nodded silently, placing the knife back in her belt. "Yeah, I'm good." Dean and Sam started gathering up the bodies to burn them as Castiel was about to walk off. "..Castiel, can we talk?" Cass stopped before turning to the girl, with a silent nod the two walked over to the Impala. "You mind telling me what's going on in that head of yours?" She looked up to him, those crystal blue eyes glowing with curiosity and suspicion. "..Honestly I don't know." He stated, she stared at him before looking down and sighing. "Normally, angel's don't protect fallen for the hell of it. So, why are you protecting me? I won't ask again without hitting you." Castiel felt his eyes soften, if only for a split second. "..You just remind me of someone that I can't really remember." Sharon looked up to Castiel, a soft smile gracing her features as Castiel's heart skipped a beat.

"Thank you, Castiel, for saving me again. I guess I'm not a real good angel."

Castiel wanted to tell her she was amazing, but he kept his silence, his stoic eyes and face never showing what truly lied behind his wall. She placed the guns in the back of the car, shutting the trunk as she looked over, Castiel had long since gone.

"..I guess..fallen angels have Guardians as well.."

Another smile came to her face as she rubbed her forehead, the image of the girl drowning came back to her mind's eye. She closed her eyes as she felt a headache coming over her. She leaned against the car for support as a small memory flashed by.

_"Promise me, you'll always be by my side..."_

The voice who answered was silence, but she could see lips moving, happiness filling her very core. Then nothing...

"Hey, you okay?" A hand touched her shoulder, she opened her eyes and looked over to Sam, nodding solemnly, "Yeah, lets go before the cops show up." The three got inside and sped off, Castiel looked down, thinking to himself. "..Who are you really, Sharon?" He turned and disappeared, police sirens echoing in the distance.

By the time the three got back to the hotel, Sam and Dean had collapsed onto their beds. Nightfall had finally arrived, leaving Sharon to protect them. The girl picked up her iPod and a book, heading outside as she shut the door, placing a chair right next to the door, the girl sat down and put her earphones in. The girl opened her book and started reading quietly, every now and again looking up to the sky to stare at the stars. She stayed quiet for a long time before pulling her earphones out as she sighed. "Castiel, come on out.." The man appeared next to her, she looked over and up to the man. "Something you need?" He turned and faced the streets, looking up to the stars. Sharon took that as her cue to just continue reading. They stayed there like that, the entire night.

Even though Sharon felt like she barely knew the man, somehow she felt comfortable around him like this. Just quiet, staring at the stars..it somehow felt right. "Sharon..do you remember anything from your past?" A weird question, but she answered honestly. "No, I don't..I was found in a field alone and naked." She continued reading, though the girl could easily feel his embarrassment about the answer. It faded as he continued looking at the stars. "What are you reading?" Sharon bit the inside of her cheek. "King James Bible.." Castiel looked down at her, "..You do know that-", "They got most of it wrong? I figured, they're humans, simple humans. God love them.." Sharon smiled a little. Castiel nodded and looked back up to the sky, he still couldn't place where he recognized her..all he knew was it just felt right being around her if only for a moment in time.

Was this what they called love? Maybe a friendly love, like friends..like how Dean and Sam were to him, he loved them just like friends. Maybe even family..but something felt different with Sharon, a lot different..it wasn't that she was an Fallen Angel..it was something else.

"So, how's the battle coming along?"

Sharon was still reading, but Castiel looked down to her and back forward, "We are doing our best.." Sharon closed her eyes and shut the book quietly. "So, you're loosing?" Castiel didn't like to put it that way, but yes, the battles were being lost and quickly.

"Let me help." Castiel suddenly stated firmly, "No." Sharon looked up to him, "Why not?"

"Because if you're there you'll be taken away, you'll be no help to me then.."

Sharon looked down and nodded, "Alright.."

He hated doing this to her, that sorrowful look crossing her eyes before she opened the book and started reading again, he looked back up to the stars. For the rest of the night, they stayed like that, just peace and quiet..


	5. Deuteronomy

Only a week later, by order of Sharon, the three had went back to Bobby's for refueling and "acting like normal humans." As Sharon had put it, Sam glanced over to the girl holding a bottle of soda, taking a few gulps every now and again. She had taken after Dean and Sam both, but for an Angel she wasn't acting real stoic, maybe because she couldn't remember..

Bobby walked in and sat next to Sam, Dean reading at the table in the kitchen about the Colt. Sharon sighed irritatingly, "Dean, get in here, the game is coming on." Dean grunted before getting up and leaning against the frame of the entrance to the kitchen, "Who's playing?" Sharon shrugged, "Uh, looks like the Steelers and the...uh..." She leaned in a bit more closely, trying to read the small printed name as Sam chuckled, "Steelers and Broncos." Sharon rolled her eyes and leaned back, taking another gulp as she crossed her legs. "Alright, you got me." He plopped into a chair and leaned back.

The four watched for a while, Dean and Bobby shouting profanity at the screen as Sharon laughed at them, Sam watched them with a smile. They were acting normal, with an Angel, a being who didn't use to be human..at least to their knowledge. Sharon got up and asked for drinks, Sam raised his hand, "Just a beer." The other two agreed as she nodded and headed into the kitchen, while she was getting what she desired, Bobby leaned toward Sam. "Y'know she doesn't act like the other angels.." Sam nodded solemnly. "Yeah, we had to convince her to kill a demon. She's nothing like the others.."

"I heard that."

The boys jumped as Castiel looked over to them, his stoic eyes not showing any emotion, though it seemed amusing to him in some way. "I hate it when you do that." Dean commented, leaning back in his chair with a sigh. Sam looked over and blinked, "What's wrong?" Castiel looked back to the TV, "Nothing." Bobby knit his brows together, "Then why are you here?"

"Because Sharon called me."

The three boys looked at each other before looking at Sharon who handed a beer to the boys before handing a soda to Castiel. "Glad you answered my call." Castiel looked at the soda as if it were a foreign object, which most likely it was to him. "This is why you called me?" Sharon smiled gently, "You need to relax every once in a while, besides its three humans against one angel, don't like those odds." Winking playfully, Castiel just stared at her before looking back down at the soda. Sharon sighed and rolled her eyes as she twisted the cap off, "Drink. It's called a soda, humans created it a while back." Castiel got an irritated look. "I knew that."

She rolled her eyes again before plopping back next to Sam, "Now, what's the score?" Dean growled out, "Steelers 32, Broncos 20." Sharon smiled, "Yesss~" Dean looked at her with an irritated look, "You're rooting for the Broncos?" Sharon grinned, "Yes, because you're rooting for the Steelers, makes it more fun." Dean held back a smile before looking at the screen again. The five of them sat there for a while before Dean shouted out, "AW COME ON!" Startling most of them, Castiel just looked at them weirdly.

Around nine, Dean and Sam cleaned up the football game party left overs, Bobby had went to study up on the Colt and Sharon and Castiel had went outside. "Hey, what do you think is up with Cass?" Sam looked up to Dean, "What do you mean?" Dean glanced up to him while he picked up a few empty bottles of beer. "Well, I mean ever since Sharon has been around his been acting a bit cookoo." Sam knit his brows, seeming confused. "Come on man, you haven't noticed? His been a bit more answering Sharon's calls, and when its nothing he doesn't get angry. I mean hell, he kept staring at her the first time they met, as if he knew her." Sam picked up a few dishes before heading to the kitchen. "Well, maybe he does?" Dean rolled his eyes, "Then why hasn't he said anything to her? Don't you think if they were buddy-buddy he'd want to jog her memory a little?" Sam shrugged, "Well, maybe he can't really remember." Dean sighed, "Iunno man, I just don't know."

Then, a big quake rocked the house, Sam and Dean fell to the ground as a few things knocked over. When it stopped they both grabbed their guns and ran outside to find Castiel on the ground. Rushing to him, Dean knelt down and shook him, "Where's Sharon? Where is she?" Castiel coughed violently, looking up at Dean with for once fearful eyes. "The angels, they took her.."

"Angels? Oh god.." Bobby ran outside with his shotgun, panting heavily. "What happened?"

Sharon coughed as she looked up, a well dressed older business man smiling as he looked down at her. "Zachariah..." She mumbled unhappily, "Ah, Sharon they call you now? How cute." The man patted her head, Sharon yanking her head away as she was trapped in an Angelic Bind. "What do you want?" He smiled wickedly, "Why, to learn more about the secrets locked in that head of yours, that and well.." He shrugged, "Too show you what happens when you disobey.."

A scream emitted from the dark, cold room. The sky darkened around the building as the screams continued on.

Castiel paced around the room, his stoic face still there but showing more anger than anything the three boys had seen before. Dean was angry too, but nothing like he saw in Castiel's eyes is something that he had seen before. "Well, where could they have taken her?" Castiel stopped pacing and looked at Bobby, that look said something along the lines of 'Really?', "If I'd know that, I would've gone there already."

Bobby silenced, looking down for a moment as Sam spoke up next, "Well, we at least know a few angels that would've taken her." The others looked at him, "W-Well, uh, Zachariah for one." Castiel's eyes widened, "I'll check that now." Dean went out to reach him, "Woah-Woah!" But he was gone.

"Damnit Cass."

Sam and Bobby immediately went to work, Dean started gathering any weapon he could as Sam searched for possible places, Bobby checking the internet for any activity out of the usual.

"What do y'all got?" Dean asked as he entered the room, setting down two bags that clanged against the floor. "Well, there hasn't been any Angelic activity as of lately." Bobby stated plainly, Sam sighed, "I got nothing." Castiel appeared behind Dean, "I know where he is, or at least the general area." Dean jumped, turning to Cass he raised his hand and almost pointed at him, snarling lightly he turned back around and set his hand back to his side. "Alright, we're moving."

The crack of a whip echoed in the room, another moan of pain escaping her busted lip, she twitched and looked up to Zachariah, a rather sadistic grin on her face. "That's right, just whip me like Jesus Christ when the humans turned against him. Or rather, the Romans.." Zachariah gave a light growl, "Serve us, Sharon, and the pain stops." She looked back down, laughing loudly. "I service God and God alone, never you, you pathetic worm." He snarled, the whip cracking her back open as she screamed in agony. "Service us, Sharon!" She screamed out, "I SERVICE GOD THE ALMIGHTY, GOD THE PERFECT AND GOD THE BEAUTIFUL, GO SCREW YOURSELF!" He froze in his spot, looking over to Sharon as it suddenly seemed to click for him. "..Alessandra."

Her eyes widened, why did that name seemed so familiar? The girl drowning appeared in her mind again, the waters had calmed and she looked up to Sharon, a weak smile filling her face. She was pulled from her mind as the fire around her died, Zachariah knealed by her and lifted her face. "Yes, yes, now it all makes since, does Castiel know?" She coughed up blood, the male removing his hand quickly as it trailed down her chin, "Know...what? That you're the biggest prick in history? I'm sure he knows." Zachariah balled his fist and punched her, she fainted as the name seemed to echo out of the drowning girl's mouth.

"_Alessandra_"


	6. Joshua

It was several days later when Dean,Sam and Castiel had finally tracked down and found Sharon. The only problem happened to be about fifteen angels protecting the place and Castiel unable to just poof them in automatically. They had to either fight their way in or "ninja" as Bobby had told them before leaving. He had a case on some demon activity, a trail leading to Crowley they had hoped.

"Castiel, maybe you should go with him."

Castiel didn't answer, merely staring at the building as he pulled out an angel's blade. He handed one to Dean before walking toward the building. Dean and Sam trying to hold him back but failing as they were noticed, before the two guards could yell out, Castiel had stabbed them both into the head. The bodies falling flat to the ground as he moved inside, Dean and Sam close behind without as much as a second glance at the bodies that laid lifelessly on the ground.

The fought their way toward what Castiel called a powerful source of pure angelic energy, by the time they busted into the room, Zachariah looked over them and opened his arms up as if saying hello to friends. "Well, well, welcome boys." Fire blazed in the middle of the room, it calmed for a moment to reveal a very broken Sharon. Her blood pooled around the fire her body barely held up by chains as she was slumped over the circle. Her head dropped low, her once shiny black hair caked in blood. Dean and Sam stared in pure horror, "What did you do to her?" Surprisingly, that came out of Sam's mouth other than Dean's. Zachariah frowned deeply, his hands dropping. "A very resilient angel, that's what." A harsh cough escaped her, blood dripping out of her mouth. Sam looked over to Castiel who was quite literally shaking with pure anger. "Oh now, now, don't get upset Castiel. You went through the same torture..we just had too..make some adjustments that failed." He looked off to the side where three angel's joined him.

They were out matched, Sam didn't have his demon blood juice anymore, and the only thing they had in they're favor (which was a very little favor) was a very pissed off angel. "..You..have no idea what kind of hell you just put yourself into." Castiel's voice held a dark intent, something unlike him. Sharon looked up to Sam and Dean, the only thing that still seemed intact was the amusement in her eyes. "Get..me...out.." Zachariah chuckled, "Very unlike, Alessandra."

Castiel was about to take a step forward until he stopped cold, his eyes wide; Sam and Dean looked over to the two, "Her name is Sharon." Dean stated quite plainly, only to receive a chuckle from Zachariah. "Oh no, you see, she is actually a woman from a long time ago, around the time of the Greek Gods, it seems our Father was in her favor at the time. The only thing we wish out of her is pure cooperation." Alessandra spit out some blood, her head lowering as she smiled.

"I am a Warrior of God, God is my Father, he is my everything, he is my soul, my body and my wings."

She began chanting that, everyone staring at her as she released something Sam and Dean had never truly seen before, wings. Unlike most Fallen's wings which were black, her wings were pure white. She stretched them out, even her wings were stained with blood. "I AM GOD'S CHILD!" She screamed out, her hand slipping from the shackle as she looked at Zachariah. "I am not your warrior, you slimy piece of shit."

"..Alessandra.." Sharon looked up to Castiel who stared at her as if she were a wonderful freak of nature. She lowered her head and chuckled, "I don't remember anything.." She looked up to Castiel, "But kill these sons of bitches, cause if you don't, I will." Suddenly, her hand slammed down into the blood pool, a light flashed as the angels in the room disappeared. Including Castiel. Dean and Sam had blocked their eyes but when they put them down, Dean yelled out, "Castiel!"

"Its no use, I sent them away..get me out of here now."

Sam nodded, pulling out some bottles of water as he splashed it onto the oil and fire. It went out eventually as the two helped by carrying her out in Dean's arms. Sam helped her in as she yipped and gasped in pain, when they got her back to Bobby's he seemed as shocked as the boys. They laid out some old pillows onto the table and laid her there. She stared at the ceiling and smiled, a laugh escaping her.

"What's so funny about this?" Dean demanded, seeming upset over the entire thing, "Funny? Its hilarious! They think I'd know about some damn demon named Leviathan." Bobby knit his brows, "The demon casted into hell with Lucifer?" Sharon nodded, "Yeah.."

"What's with this whole reincarnation from a girl named Alessandra thing then?" Dean demanded, Sam clamped his teeth together. "Supposedly.." She coughed, "I use to be a human around the time of the Greek Gods, something about Castiel, I couldn't hear over the whip." Sam went and gathered some supplies to wrap her up, it took up to four hours before he was done, over a hundred stitches, gauze and wrappings covering most of her body not to include the cast on her arm Sam had to wing. "..You're wings.." He mentioned, looking up to Alessandra as she glanced away, "I uh..am a little more human then most angels, so I guess you can see them better than the other angels." Sam looked back down, "A-And now?"

She shrugged, "They're gone for now."

She was laid onto the couch for rest, Sam joining the other two to look up things about Leviathan. "Well, according the legend, Leviathan is a Serpent demon. Sound familiar?" Sam's brows knitted, "Serpents, like the leviathans we've been fighting." Bobby wagged his finger, "Exactly, according to this, he curses families, the only way to break it is to actually call out in the name of Jesus Christ."

"That's a load of crap if I've ever heard it."

The three looked up to see a limping Alessandra, Dean went over and held her, "Woah, woah, easy there sport you just got a full make over. You need to rest." She waved him off, "I think I can sit here and offer what information I have gathered over the years." She sat down in a stool, her chest twisting for a moment as she shut her eyes. "Call out in the name of God, more effective. Leviathan was created by God anyways, I'm sure his more likely to help you than his only begotten son."

"You understand there are thousands of them out there just eating people up, right?" Sam stated, Alessa looked up at him, bags under her eyes as if she had not slept in days. "Yes, I realize that. Those are his spawns, his one of the Seven Gatekeepers of Hell." She looked back down to the scripts in front of her, pulling one to her as she read quietly. "We found out that cleaning liquid burns them." Alessa nodded, "Uh..just so we're clear, what do we call you now?" Alessa looked up, chuckling dryly. "Alessandra is prettier, so just call me Alessa."

"Well, Alessa, don't mean to burst your little bubble here but you do realize that you might of sent Cass to his death, right?"

The room once again silenced as Alessa looked up to Dean, her eyes cold; he froze as he stared at her, "Castiel is capable of handling a few straying angels, I assure you. I've heard a lot of things about him as well."

With that she began reading again, "If these cleaning liquids burn them, then I'm guessing something else works too." Sam nodded, "Separating the head from the body after decapitating it seems to keep them dead..ish." She nodded, "What else?" Bobby sighed, "Well, the leader likes to set an example for his little minions, if one of them upsets him, he 'bibs' them, makes them eat themselves."

Alessa looked up to Bobby, "That's..genius." The three stared at her like she was insane, "No, no, look, they don't just eat themselves for the hell of it. They're taking over bodies right?" Bobby nodded, "Yeah, so what?" She shook her head, "You idgits, they're in [i]human[/i] bodies, eating [i]humans[/i] for survival. Put two and two together, they're resisting eating themselves. They don't have a form anymore, so their little 'meat suits' as you lot put it, is like putting Dean in a burger meat suit. It's very tempting."

They stared at her for a long time, it was genius in a way, but something was missing, "How exactly are we going to get them to start chomping on themselves again?" Bobby rolled his eyes, Alessa sighed softly, "That, I don't know, but at least we're getting somewhere..Hey Castiel." They turned to see Castiel standing there as he stared at the ground, "When did you know?" Castiel asked, Alessandra sighed. "I didn't know."

"I don't mean that, I mean those dreams."

She stiffened a little, the image of the girl reappearing, "I've had them my entire life, I didn't think it relevant to start complaining about something that's been happening since my 'resurrection'." She glanced up to Castiel, looking back down at the papers as Castiel moved forward. "Do you not remember me?" She saw those lips moving again, and watching Castiel's lips, sorrow filled her gaze. "I only remember a tiny scene, and the voice is silenced." He looked away, then took a deep breath as he touched Alessa, the angel healed quickly as she stretched out her arms and legs. "Thank you."

He nodded, not looking at her; she stared at him for a long time before saying quietly. "Boys, mind leaving us alone for a moment?" Sam, Dean and Bobby looked at each other before heading on out. "You mind telling me what's going on, you seem to know a little bit more details than I do."

"You've..changed." He glanced at her, but once again looked away, "What do you mean by that? What changed, how do we know each other?" Castiel ran his fingers through his wild looking hair. "You use to be sweet, innocent..naive even. But you were loyal solely to God.." She snorted, "And I got those wounds, why again?" He looked over to her, those blue eyes holding only one emotion, something she couldn't recognize. "What?" He gulped a little, "We were..once friends in the past. You would call on me for silly, childish things like star gazing and such." He looked away, Alessa's brows now furred, "And?" He clenched his teeth, his back now to her, "Leviathan killed you, I couldn't protect you."

She stared at him for a long while, her eyes boring into the back of his skull as she looked down and smiled a little. "Why are you still holding that guilt? I was reborn into your race, usually friends would be ecstatic." Castiel turned to her, "I will fail you again." She looked up at him, her eyes sharp, "Say's who? You? Castiel, God is our father, we are his children. Maybe I was meant to die so I could come back for you. Maybe God is giving you a friend to rely on.."

"No, God is dead.."

Her anger flared, she slapped him, her fists clenched, "How dare you, disgracing our father in such a manner!" Castiel rubbed his cheek, looking over to her. "Have you not wondered why God isn't in Heaven anymore? Could you provide the location for him so I can inform him that his sons are rebelling against his human creations?"

She sighed softly, "Castiel, you know better than this, your faith is as diverted as those unfaithful angels who tortured me." He stiffened a little, "The human race is God's creation, we are meant to bow down to them and love them as much as God himself, do you remember that promise?" She looked up to him, Castiel's blue eyes looking to the ground as soon as she met his gaze. "Yes."

"So, why are you doing this to yourself? You think you've failed me, yet here I sit, right in front of you. I'm an Angel, sure a Fallen, but still..an Angel." He looked at her hard, "No Fallen can produce wings as pure white as your wings, nor can they be so visible to the human eye." She snickered, "What are you suggesting? I'm not a fallen? You heard Zachariah."

"Yeah, well his an unfaithful." He looked away, his head turning as his jaw locked, Alessandra looked up to him, her crystal blue orbs softened as she went to reach out but hesitated, "How can you be so sure?" He closed his eyes, trying to hide the pain in his voice, "Because..when you died I held you in my arms and begged Father to revive you.." She stayed silent for a long time, those blue eyes dropping to the floor. "So, if I'm not a Fallen..then what am I?"

"I have no idea.." She looked up to Castiel, her eyes a bit wondering, "Castiel..were we..in love?" He looked at her strangely, "Love? You mean, when Adam and Eve..?" She chuckled, "No that is sex, I mean love, did you have strange feelings you couldn't explain? Your vessels heart beat thumping to loudly, thought racing, butterflies in the stomach kind of love..?" He looked down, not really saying anything other than, "I don't really remember.."

She smiled a little, reaching out as she took his hand, "I don't know who I was before, but I do promise to try and make you as happy as possible."


	7. Judges

It was only the next day that Alessandra started getting angrier, Dean and Sam were off on a mission while Bobby was in the hospital. She sat in his home, staring at the ground for a long time. Castiel had went missing and she was alone, and she hated to admit but scared.

She suddenly got up and ran to Bobby's office, digging through his things before she found what she was looking for. "There's only one person who can answer my question.." She went to the living room and started gathering up the things needed. Soon she had everything, and spoke "Invoco Mortem. Te in mea potestate. Defixi. Nunc et in aeternum.." Her voice held a grave tone as the house began to shake and quake. The windows busting open as she waited.

"Troublesome angel you are.."

She turned to Death, his eyes glaring heavily into her own as she stared fearlessly back. "I have a few questions for you." Death sighed, "Let me guess, you want to know why you were resurrected. Hit the mark?" She tossed him an apple, he caught it, the binding spell showing his shackles. She smirked, "I'll let you free when you answer me, Death."

"Aren't you a fearless one. I could just kill you when I'm free." She chuckled, "I figured that, I'm willing to take that risk." He raised an eyebrow, "You'll sacrifice your own life to know what lies in that little girl's drowning mind?" She glared now, "Why? Why was I resurrected?" He sighed, taking a bite of the apple. "Simple. because you're father granted Castiel's little begging wish." She stared at him, "..My silence is your cue to go on." He sighed and sat down, placing his cane against the wall. "Castiel seems to have an infatuation with you so great that your father felt sorry for him."

"That's no reason to make me an angel."

He smiled now, "Ah, yes, an angel. Seems you have a role to play don't you?" She growled, "What is my role? How can I play it if I don't know?" He chuckled, "You're the one bond by me, I suggest you answer." He looked at her, "Or what, you'll kill me?" She laughed now, "No, I wouldn't kill death. It'd ruin the cycle of life." He nodded, "Then what?"

"Simple, I'll just make your job harder."

"How so?"

"Imagine the world without death, no dying old people, sick people, no suicides, nothing." He stared at her, "How would you do that, exactly?" She smiled sweetly, "Don't test me, I have my ways."

"You're bluffing."

"Believe what you want, you have no idea what I am capable of."

He narrowed his eyes, "Fine, your role is simple, why do you think your voice is so annoying to those demons?" She shrugged, "Because they're not angels so they can't stand it." He shook his head, "No, you dimwit, its because you can physically hurt their true forms with that little voice of yours." She stared at him blankly, "..What else can I hurt?" He sighed, "Why don't you true it out on things that you think you can?" She stared at him for a long time, opening her mouth as a screech escaped her, so loud that the house rumbled. Death winced but stayed still, she stopped and continued to stare at him. "..Mild annoyance."

"Alright, if I can annoy you, I can kill with my true voice then." He nodded, "Now, unleash me or I will kill you." She rolled her eyes, snapping her fingers as the shackles shattered. "Thank you, tasty apple by the way, where did you get it?" She smirked, "There's a apple harvest downtown, good place. Don't try taking to many souls." He vanished as she smiled, "Well then..."

She went outside and looked up to the sky, "Father, thank you for this gift, if you lead me, I shall follow into the dark with you. But I need you to lead first, please.." She looked back forward, the sound of flapping wings echoed as she disappeared from sight.

Castiel grunted as Raphel threw him into the wall, "Little brother, do you honestly believe that you ca-.." He silenced, Castiel's brows furring together as he heard it too. Loud, agonizing screams from the angels outside. The doors flew open to reveal Alessandra, she walked forward and stared at Raphel, then to Castiel. "Cover your ears.."

He did so, a muffled, loud screech etching into his brain like a horrible torture, he groaned as he glanced up, noticing that Raphel fell to his knees. The screeching stopped, Alessandra picking Raphel up by his collar as she threw him into the wall, "Castiel, big brother and I need to have a talk, please." He uncovered his ears, staring at her with wide eyes. "But..how?" She didn't say anything, so he got up and went outside, shutting the doors.

"So..we meet again, Alessandra." Raphel said, spitting out blood as he stood up, Alessandra looked at him coldly. "You're going to tell me everything, and I mean everything you know." Raphel glared at her, "Or what?"

"Or I'll finish Castiel's little mission and kill you myself."

She tilted her head, her blue spheres lighting up light the moon as he raised his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright!" She smiled, her eyes returning to their normal color. "Good, you play a good little soldier." He glared at her.

She stepped forward and grasped his shoulders, slamming him into the wall as she stared into his eyes, his memories flooding into her mind as she read each one carefully. It took a full fifteen minutes before she released him. "Hm, interesting..I suggest you stop with this little 'lets make earth paradise.'" He stared at her, "Why?"

"Because, our Father is not dead. He gave up on you a long time ago, you ignorant little brat."

She turned and walked out, Castiel standing in her way as he looked over to Raphel, who looked both shocked, distraught and well beaten up. "..His..still alive?" He asked, looking to Alessandra. She nodded, "He is, and I know what you plan, Castiel. I suggest stopping now..or I will make you.." She walked past him, Castiel looked back at her, blinking. She was so cold, passing by the bodies of dead angels.


	8. Ruth

It was 1705 BC, times were simpler, but bloodier. War raged through the villages and lands of the great land of Europe today. Only one town was secluded from the rest of it, a little town that has been lost in time for centuries. This town had a couple who birthed a little girl whom they named Alessandra. The little girl grew up in this village, being watched over by the Angels above. During this time, she believed in the Greek Gods, until one fateful day..

The entire town was set ablaze, people who use to be friends laughing as they tortured and killed people. Three figured were huddled into a corner, whimpering softly as they held a little nine year old close to them. The parents silenced as the sounds of footsteps came closer, the door slammed open as the little girl screamed out. Her parents torn away from her, the little girl was lifted up into the air as she opened her eyes to see a pair of black eyes staring back.

"Well, well, aren't you adorable.."

She tightened her eyes closed as she heard blood splater against the walls and floor. "P-Please..someone..save me." She whispered, the demon chuckled as he threw the girl toward the wall. She gritted her teeth and expected pain..but was found by something softer, arms circling around her. "Don't open your eyes.." The voice had said, she kept them closed as a light brightened past her eyelids, screaming echoed in her ears.

"Okay..you can open now."

She peeked one eye open, the demons were dead, their eyes burnt out of their skulls. She looked up to the man who saved her, a pair of blue eyes gazing down at her. "..W-Who..?"

"I am an Angel of the Lord."

He set her down as she turned to him, not dare looking at her parents twisted, horribly pained faces. "But..why?" He looked down at her, his face expressionless. "You asked for help, so I came." She stared at him, her eyes wide with wonder. "Who is..the Lord?"

He tilted his head, "Ah, right, this Greek God business." She ran over and hugged his legs, seeing as she was so small. He froze for a second, only relaxing when he released her. "P-Please, take me somewhere else..I.."

"I know.."

She looked up to him, tears in her eyes as he touched her forehead. She closed them, once open, they were in a field alone. "..T-Thank you." He nodded, turning to leave. "W-Wait!" He stopped and turned to her, "..C-Can you please tell me about The Lord? I-I want to know.." He blinked a few times, then turned to her. "You wish to know about God?" Her eyes widened as she stared at him, a nod coming over her. "..Alright.."

For the next three years, she learned about God, about how there was a prophecy to be for filled long after her death, and how he was special. She had forgotten the part about him being special over time, devoting herself fully to God and everything he created. Too say in the least, Castiel was amazed; with his help she had built her life from the ground up, blocking out some horrible memories along the way such as her parents death and those horrible black eyes. By the time she was sixteen, Castiel could easily say she was a woman now. He wondered why though, she had not searched for a mate, but upon asking she merely stated. "My temple is that of only purity, I shall keep it that way as long as I possibly can, besides, I rather devote my time on more necessary things." He had wondered what was more important than her life, but learned exactly what one day. On her sixteenth birthday he had given her a blade, "It is for protection, it can kill demons." She had smiled and hugged him in thanks, he had gotten use to those hugs, thankfully.

It was a few weeks later, a lot sooner than he wanted it to be, when he found himself engaged in battle with a few demons. These demons were high class, to say, and he was loosing. When the demon stood over Castiel, grinning as he was about to kill him, his face suddenly lit up as shock crossed his features. He fell to the side, Alessandra standing behind him with the knife in her hand. She held a strong face, but her heart went weak; she turned and slashed at the other demons who escaped quickly. Turning to Castiel she lifted him up and carried him back to her home. "What..were you thinking?" He demanded, staring at her with one eye. "You're important to me Castiel, I cannot loose you like my parents." She laid him in her bed and began sewing his wounds together again. He stared at her the entire time, he was more important than her own life..

He felt something strange, his heart felt like it was swelling; he felt gratitude toward her, nobody had truly cared about him like her. She was human, yet accepted God as her creator, loved him like she was his own child. Hell, she loved him as much as Micheal dare he say. But her caring spirit..

"There.."

He blinked, looking down at his body which began to heal again. Sitting up, a hand was pressed against his bare chest, "Why don't you rest? I'm sure Heaven will be okay without you for one night." He stared at her silently, laying back down as she got up and went to the make shift kitchen she had. Starting a fire quickly, the girl began cooking something that his vessel seemed to crave deeply. He looked over to her knelled form, her white dress ending around her feet, a gold tinted band wrapped around her waist to keep the dress on and a pair of sandles on her feet. Her hair, long and silky with a few curls, trailing down her back and framing her pale white face, Castiel seemed to enjoy one thing though, her eyes. They were crystal blue, almost white. She walked back over, his eyes trailing over her form for a moment, the way she walked while her hips swung a little, the way her hair bounced with each step, and the way she looked at him captivated him for a moment. "Here is some tea, I grew it out back, I hope its good.." She set the pot and cup next to him on the bed, pouring the cup full she helped him and set the cup in his hands as he brought it to his lips. The smell was minty, but the taste was rather flavorful, an explosion of mint and oranges danced across his taste buds as he stared at the cup blankly. "..Well?"

He looked at her, "Its good.." He began drinking again as she smiled, her white teeth in perfect shape, her full pink lips plump. Something in him confused him as she turned away, he wanted something from her but couldn't quite place it. She went back to cleaning the house, setting the bloody knife in a bucket of water.

He watched her from afar, realizing then that something had attached those two together. He expected some sort of cupid..but he saw none. Maybe fate had brought them together?

Who knows..

But she was indeed..

Ruthless.


	9. Samual 1

By the next year, Alessandra had became something of a hunter, she did odd jobs taking care of Ghosts, Vampires, Ghouls and sometimes a demon. She rarely took on a job of a demon, calling on Castiel to take care of it.

But then again, these times were hard, and most of the "demons" were just minions of Hades to these people. They had no idea what kind of hell their loved ones were going through when possessed, nor did they dare try to understand. Alessandra was careful to avoid demons now-in-days. She didn't like the black eyes, only giving her nightmares during the night. This "case" she was working on currently was something about a vampire hunting from village to village. She held a sword on her hip, her long black hair held up in a ponytail, she wore her normal outfit, the sky darkened by the night as the moon held no light for her tonight. She could barely see, the homes not showing any light since all of them slumbered in their beds. Her sandles barely made a noise against the dirt, though something was off and she didn't like it.

A snarl sounded behind her as she stopped, flicking her thumb against the hilt to make it pop out an inch from its sheath. "Mine.." The voice hissed, she smiled a little and turned around, sword unsheathed as it sliced through the head of a man. He crumbled, blood splattered against the ground. Resheathing the sword, the girl stared down at the vampire with distaste.

"Father, please forgive me for my sins, I ask you take this pure soul up into your Kingdom so he may rest in peace forever more." She prayed quietly, turning back around to see three men standing there, they looked as stoic as Castiel. "..Angels?" She asked, her eyes holding a coldness to them, the lead nodded, "We'll need you to come with us, Alessandra." She stared at them, her face as emotionless as Castiel, "I don't think so." A grunt was heard behind her as she looked back, Castiel thrown to the ground in a bloody heap, she felt her heart sink. "There is no one here to protect you, Alessandra, come with us [i]now[/i]." She looked back forward, her blue eyes glowing. "I said, [b]no[/b]"

"So, you do not care for this angel's life?"

She tensed, looking back to see Castiel get lifted up by his hair, a silver blade at his throat. She stared into Castiel's eyes, a small smile coming to her lips, "I do, I really do care for his life..but that doesn't mean I would ever go anywhere with you." She felt the angel grab her by her dress, lifting her up as she turned her head back around, grabbing him by his wrist. "You can be forced."

"And you can rot in hell."

He lifted his hand to hit her, but was stabbed by a silver blade of her own. He howled and released her, yanking the knife back out from his hand. "But..how?"

"Do you think I'd come unprepared?"

She stabbed him in the neck, the angel fell to the ground, an explosion of light escaping the vessel as his wings plastered onto the ground. The angel holding Castiel picked him up and held him as a shield. "Alessandra, what are you doing?" Castiel yelled, Alessandra looked back to Castiel, her eyes sorrowed. "I'm sorry, you'll just have to understand later." Throwing the knife, the blade pierced the man in the head, Castiel froze as he was released. The other two rushed for Alessandra as she turned and winced, being thrown back several feet. She rolled and stopped, shakingly getting back to her feet. Looking up, she noted Castiel actually killing the angels. She was rather surprised as the last one fell, he looked back to her and panted heavily before falling to his knees.

"Castiel!" She yelled, running to him, she slid under him and grabbed his shoulders just before he fell to his face, "Hey, Hey, come on now, get yourself together.." Tears slowly filled her eyes as she helped him up, carrying him away from the scene and back home. "Why...were they after..you?" He asked, slowly falling into unconsciousness. "I..I..uh..I may have something of theirs that they want."

"What?"

"The Stone to God..."

He froze, making her stop as he looked at her with wide, still expressionless eyes. "They stone to God hasn't been seen in centuries, where is it?" She looked back forward, biting her lower lip. "I..its..its inside me." He suddenly felt anger, devastation and guilt. "They will kill you for it." She nodded, "I know."

Laying him back down on the bed, she started to clean up his blood, Castiel finally falling asleep. She stared at him for a long time before standing and poking at the fire. Lifting her hand to her stomach, she rested it there and closed her eyes, whispering a small prayer as she set the stick down. Curling up next to the fire, she stared into it for a long time before her eyes started closing.

By the strike of midnight, she was fast asleep.


	10. Samual 2

The Stone of God, that was what she had inside of her, causing her to have The Voice of God. Her eyes softened considerably as she looked around the area, where was she? Well, in truth not even she knew exactly. Somewhere, somewhere she felt safe. No demonic activity came here, so at least she found peace in the minds of these humans. Simple folk, some may call them..

The female made her way over, steps careful and tentive. Did he know she was here? He was supposedly a prophet..maybe this is why she came. She had to know her future. She had too.

As the female came upon the steps, her eyes traveled up to the oak door that stared back at her, a shiver crossing over her spine. It seemed to scream 'Go Away'; it brought goose bumps to her skin as she climbed those steps with stubbornness and knocked three times. Someone inside stumbled over something as a grunt and yelped escaped from behind the door, she blinked a few times before the door swung open. The male was worse for wear, his night robe was luckily closed, under the night robe she saw a stained white shirt. His five o' clock shadow had went from that to a beard as he looked at her for a moment before groaning. "Not you.."

He knew she was coming? Well, it was possible. He stared at her form from top to toe before blinking, "Wow, you're prettier than I imaged." Blinking once more, the girl smiled a little; he was at least sweet in that childish flirtatious way. "Chuck?" He nodded, opening the door a little more with a sigh, "Come on in.." The Angel carefully manuvored her way inside, turning to Chuck with another smile. "I guess you know why I'm here then?" He nodded, going to the living room which was just as bad as his current condition. "Yeah, I know. You want to know about where God is and I don't know." Her smile faded a little, cold trail? "Well..I guess you know all about me then." He looked over to her, this time a puzzled look on his face. "Actually, I don't."

Her eyes widened a little, "Really? So, you don't know that I'm an Angel, that..I have something very precious to our Father?" He blinked a few more times, "I knew about the Angel business, but what's so special that you have?" A smile came to her lips again as she closed her eyes and sighed. "I have the Stone of God." His eyes widened, "W-What? That's been lost for almost miliniums!" She raised her hands and motioned for him to quiet down. "Oh, sorry, right..Archangels." She smirked, "I don't think they'll attack us, they know they can't truly beat me..but still, I rather keep you safe." Chuck now looked at her like she had lost her mind. "You rather protect me than yourself? You certainly don't sound like the other angels.."

"Because they aren't real Angels, they're pathetic worms."

The house suddenly gave a quake as Alessa looked up to the roof and raised an eyebrow, "I won't apologize for that, y'know. You know as well as I do that our brethern have fallen into this war for far to long and have lost their morals because of it." Chuck stared at her as the house gave another quake, this one less violent. "I'm glad you agree." He blinked, "You can understand him?" She now looked at Chuck, giggling. "Of course I can, I have the voice of God himself."

"S-So, what do you want, I don't know where God is." Alessa's eyes softened as she drew closer, placing her hand on his cheek as she gave a soft smile. "Yeah, I figured..but let me know, okay? I just wanted to know who God truly is. I wanted to aid him.." Chuck stared at her, eyes wide. As she turned away, a voice entered her mind, one that made her stop cold. She felt her back tense slightly as it spoke so perfectly in her head. "You're going down the right path child, let the others figure out what needs to be done.."

She looked back, only to see Chuck smiling softly at her, she blinked a few times before smiling back. "Okay Father..As you wish." She wouldn't question him, merely moving out of the house. A set of wings flaps later, and she was gone once again.


	11. Kings 1

It had been a long several months, and Castiel still did what Alessa had warned him against, he brought the Leviathan's to the world of humanity and was gone. Somehow, she felt more empty than ever, as she walked down the dirt road her eyes were down. The female looked worse for wear, her shoes were old and raggy, pants torn in several places and caked with dust and what looked like blood; her shirt not doing much better, the only thing that seemed intact happened to be a leather jacket that was basically dusty. Her hair was left down, the puffy and tangled mess barely covering her sorrow covered features.

She had stayed out of it, just like God had asked, trying to let the angels find their own way. It had crumbled around them, Lucifer was gone along with Micheal and there was nothing left to the script that had been torn and burned by the rebelling Angel. She still remembered speaking with Micheal, the male was beautiful and strong. He looked at her like scum, but he still respected her. She had merely brushed him off, seeing his ways set and deciding to let him find his own way. The conversation was still in her head, playing over and over again. Just as the memory was about to roleplay again, the sound of an engine coming to a halt snapped her back to reality. The voice that she hadn't heard in months entering her ears as she looked back.

"Alessa?...ALESSA!"

Suddenly she was surrounded by strong arms, her face buried into a man's chest as the scent of pine entered her nose. She blinked several times before lowering her head farther into the man's clothing, tears entering her swollen and red eyes once again. "Sam..." The large male wrapped his arms around her shoulders, Dean coming up beside them as he had a look of surprise across his features. "What the hell are you doing out in the middle of nowhere Alessa?" The woman pulled back from Sam's chest, looking over to Dean with tired and worn down eyes. "I'm trying to find my way.."

That was all it took to bring the woman back to the Impala, one that she lived out of with the boys for weeks on end. The car starting up again as she laid in the back, curled up tightly as her body offered a little warmth. Sam looking back every now and again to find her eyes tightly closed, silent whimpers escaping her lips as tears leaked out of her eyes and covered her face. Eventually he looked back forward, finding his heart fill with as much pity and guilt as Dean who heard her gasp for air.

Never before had they seen an Angel break down like that, it was almost pitiful how much pain reeked off her aura.

Eventually the boys stopped at a hotel, where they ordered a room, Dean leading Alessa into the room carefully. After opening the door the three stopped at the sound of someone munching on candy, Alessa's heart skipped a beat as she looked up to Gabriel. The Angel who had a taste for candy, the woman simply looked like a wreck, while he was dressed quite well. Tearing off a piece of a Sugar Daddy, Dean and Sam drew closer in caution. "Ah, boys, milady. Glad you could finally make it, I was wondering if you'd ever stop." Sam seemed a bit confused, but Dean spoke before him. "You were following us?" Gabe smiled, looking over to Alessa who sat at the little table, her eyes down cast in shame. "Yep, checking in on my favorite Angel. She definitely looks worse than the last time.." Standing up, the male went over to Alessa and offered some chocolate. Alessa stared at it for a long time before taking it, opening the wrapped and tearing off a piece with her fingers. She stuck the chocolate on her tongue, sucking on it gently until it melted.

"Wait, you can to check on Alessa? Nothing else?"

Alessa didn't seem to fair well, as she stood the woman looked over to Gabriel and suddenly snapped, "Stop playing games with them, you're not Gabriel." The Angel looked back to Alessa and growled, running his fingers through his hair as he sighed. "Can't help out anyone, can I?" With that, he was back in his business suit and dark black hair. Sam and Dean pulled out a gun as Alessa placed her hand up, "You got the chocolate wrong, angel, he prefers dark chocolate for the sweet bitter taste, not milk chocolate." The Angel smirked, flickering his wrist to pull out the silver blade. "Pretty good, Gabe's been dead for a while now, so I'm not surprised you knew."

"Sorry boys.." Suddenly Alessa ran at the Angel, dodging the blade by mere centimeters as it cut through her clothes. Dean raised his gun as Sam pushed his arms back down, "You could hit Alessa!" Looking back, the two realized that the angels were gone. Sam's eyes widened, "..How?"

"Fucking Angels!"

By the time everything had become clear again, Alessa was staring down at the body of the Angel, his wings burnt into the ground in the color of black. Alessa's teeth clentched as her jaw tightened, she growled and frustratingly wiped away the tears. "Why do you have to fight me? Why?" Screaming up at the sky, the woman glared, "I did nothing, I honored your wishes and didn't get involved, why am I being tested? I don't want to hurt them!"

"Probably because you aren't apart of them in any way, Alessandra Romano." Her back stiffened, that voice..she knew that voice. Turning to find a rather brute male with shaggy blone hair and black eyes, the woman shuddered in horror. "D-Demon.."

"Oh no darling, not just any demon. I know you fairly well, little Angel on your shoulder won't save you this time."

Something snapped, something deep within her that was so angry, so depressed she couldn't control it. The blade in her hand that was covered in blood began to glow with power as tears rimmed her eyes again, "L..Leviathan.." The man smirked, eyeing the woman as he clapped his hands. "Good, good, you figured it out. What else do you got up your sle-..." He stopped short, because the so called blade had grown in size, the woman's head lowered as her ratty clothing began to "shatter" away, leaving behind a glow of what looked like a Greek styled dress. She let out a snarl, Leviathan's fear and irritation only rising. "You think a little Angel magic will scare me away?"

"No, but I'll cut you to pieces if you run anyways."

That voice had caused Leviathan to drop to his knees in pure agony, clentching his ears with his hands as he groaned. Alessa stepped closer, her gaze raising to show her eyes were glowing white, the woman shaking in pure anger. "You think that you can waltz in my life again, after tearing Castiel away from me once before? You're nothing more than a worm who happened to find a beautiful butterfly that just got hurt. I'll make sure to tear off your wings, because you've become an ugly moth, a filthy, disgusting moth." The male let out a pained scream, the voice of God was simply to much for his ears, and as Alessa raised her sword, the male attempted to escape. She smirked and sliced his head off anyways, the smoke flickering between orange, red, yellow and white as it purified. As the demon finally laid dead before her she looked down at her sword and noted it had turned into a blade once more.

Though she found this didn't heal her pain, Castiel was still gone and out of her reach. Closing her eyes, the woman disappeared once more before any cops made their way toward her. She didn't know why, but the pain she felt she didn't want to be there. Deep down, the borderline Angel knew that she was still the human girl who fell for the Angel so long ago. Why, oh why did God make her what is assumed an Angel? Why God..why? 


	12. Kings 2

It had taken several more months before Alessa heard the news about Castiel, and the only reason she actually heard it was from Sam and Dean. Of course she was well hidden, making sure to stay out of the boys way as well as watch over them in Castiel's absence. It seemed that wasn't needed anymore, and as she followed Dean around, the woman had noted that Sam was slowly loosing his control of Lucifer, the boy was strong, but Alessa couldn't interfer now. As Dean entered the room with Castiel, and his new wife; Alessa just stood there, staring at them while very much invisable. She mainly stared at the woman, who was so much more different than Alessa. Castiel seemed to think he saw her, because his attention immediately went off to the side where she stood, his icy blue gaze pierced her conscious as she looked back at him. A blush had creeped on her cheeks as he stared at her, yet she remained unmoving.

Soon enough, Emanuel and Dean were both in the front, Alessa in the back watching them closely. The entire ride back to Sam with Lucifer, Alessa watched the two converse. He truly didn't remember anything, memory wiped by the Leviathans. It was when they picked up Meg that Alessa became extremely aggitated, it seemed the others sensed it as well as most of the ride was silent except for a few taunts and flirty remarks thrown around. Eventually the four made it to the Institution, Alessa staring down at the demons along with the others as Castiel went down and killed them off as it returned his memory. When the three joined them, Castiel's first question surprised Alessa greatly. "Where is Alessandra?" Dean clentched his teeth and looked away, Meg seeming confused. "We don't know, last we saw her, she was fighting an Angel...and she left before we could help her!" Castiel look was quite frightening, a mixture between rage and sorrow. The oldest woman in the group had to look away, tears rimming her eyes; she still felt guilty for not telling the Winchester brothers she was okay. Castiel, Meg, and Dean all went ahead of her as the Angel just stood there. Eventually, after about ten minutes, the female went after them. Finding Sam in such a state upset Alessa even more, then again she couldn't help what he had done. Lucifer was truly an evil Angel. But as the woman came inside the room, she found Castiel taking on the curse, and in shock she was unable to move. Frozen and invisable, she watched as Sam came back to his normal self, Castiel falling under. "...No..." Dean turned around, facing Alessa's direction but his eyes past through her, the poor woman was still in shock and frozen in place.

They had to leave him, the Winchester brothers, while Meg got a job there to watch over the Angel; Alessa wasn't the least bit happy about it, nor any happier that Castiel had fallen under a coma as well. She at least aided the boys when needed, even if it was in the most subtle way possible such as flipping pages in the book to the correct page or "magically" making a beer appear. The boys seemed to hardly notice, luckily, and kept working. As they finally fell asleep, Alessa covered them up in blankets and walked outside; tonight she had a mission that she could only complete tonight, mainly because of the boys being so busy lately. A flap of wings later, she had returned to Castiel's room with him unconscious, she gazed over to him as Meg attended to things such as cleaning his room up a little and turning out his light. Left in darkness, the woman slipped next to Castiel as Meg exited the room; Alessa's blue eyes softening greatly as she placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm so sorry I allowed you to get in this condition..but it's your turn to rise Castiel..take care of the boys for me." Leaning down, her lips pressed against his, she felt the dark energy of Lucifer residing in his soul and pulled at it, yanking and tugging until it came unglued. As the curse went out of his body, her skin started to vein off in red and black to leave a glowing behind. Alessa's eyes snapped open, revealing no iris, color, or pupil. Only white, which then started turning red and black, her wings suddenly appeared and stretched out. The white feathers even glowing in the moon light that filtered in from the window; the lights in the room began to flick on and grow brighter and brighter, suddenly exploding as the window shattered. Why? Because the God's Stone was being tainted, seeming to find a happy medium, Alessa pulled back and collapsed to the floor. Her eyes tightened closed as Castiel shot up and gasped for air, his eyes widen and mouth slack; Alessa flapped her wings once as Castiel's attention nearly went to her, as Meg burst into the room with glass shattered across the floor and Castiel awake...Alessa was gone.

"Oh, look who decided to wake up?" Meg taunted, Castiel looking toward her in a confused manner.


	13. Chronicles 1

Of course it was suppose to end up this way, this is why she was here. God knew her love for the damn Angel would be to much for her, and she'd save him from the damnation of the curse to put Castiel back on his track to God's eternal plan. The woman stared up at the white ceiling above her head, a small giggle escaping her lips as she closed those nearly white optics. Lucifer had been everywhere, teasing, taunting..trying. At one point one Lucifer told her to go down to the box and spring the brothers, telling her that she'd owe them anyways. Her head twitched lightly, tears forming in her eyes once again, she had been so emotional since taking on the curse, and as she curled up onto the bed the woman became more evidently sick looking. Her hair was even messier, clothes rattier, and eyes more wild and raw with emotion. Any Angel that tried to kill her now, seemed to find that she only saw them as Lucifer and left her to her fate; a fate much crueler than death in their eyes..

Where was she? Somewhere, Alessandra just flew until she couldn't no more, and then found a place suitable for sleep before locking herself in. No Angel could sense her now, locked in a room covered in signs and notes to herself. Some of them trying to find a connection to a mystery still running in her head, others just telling her to stay strong. Her eyes were currently on the name Leviathan, and after several long moments, she snapped out of bed and jumped over to the name. "Oh no...nononono.." Lucifer..in her mind, laughed lightly as she seemed to figure it out. "Oh yes darling, oh yes." Grabbing a piece of chalk off the floor, the woman drew a line from Leviathan to Lucifer, picking up a Kings James Bible that she stole from the hotel so long ago as she quickly read into it. Her eyes hovered over one word and one word alone, as if her brain wanted to read it but was to fearful to see it. It was then her vision became clear as her heart skipped beats, writing the single word on the wall as she spoke out the sentence she had just read, along with the passange name and number.

"Who is a liar but he that denieth that Jesus is the Christ? He is antichrist, that denieth the Father and the Son." 1 John 2:22.."

She tossed the bible aside with little care, making a triangle to link all three bad guys together, it was then she grabbed her head and groaned. The curse was making it's way around now that her heart was hammering. Staring at the wall, the woman made the connection as tears streaked down her face. She was going to have to let the boys know what she did..and something told her Castiel's fury wasn't going to be anything like Deans.

It took several minutes to unlatch the door and finally make it outside where she could fly away, within an instant she had appeared in a log cabin with Dean and Sam looking over to Castiel and Meg as if they were about to square off. Her stumbling and falling to the floor from exhaustion and starvation startled them all as Dean and Sam lifted Alessa to her feet, Castiel's face wide with shock at her condition while Meg just stared blankly. "What the hell happened to you, Alessandra, you're a mess!" Dean and Sam both complained as they sat her down, the sudden harshness from her voice ringing out surprised even herself. "Both of you shut up, we have a huge problem that needs to be addressed immediately." Silence fell in the room, Alessandra did well to hide the fact they all looked like Lucifer. "Leviathan..the one who killed me, he's going to spring Lucifer and bring the coming of the Anti-Christ." Suddenly tension, the look on Meg's face something between agony and pure joy. "And something tells me Lucifer's going to need a Mommy to hold onto the baby." Alessa began rocking back and forth, her eyes widened again as the wild look returned, Sam took a step back while Dean attempted to reach out and touch her shoulder. "D-Don't touch me.." He stopped, almost an inch away from her body as his eyes narrow. "Alessa, what aren't you telling us?" Suddenly a pain shot through her entire body, making her yelp out and collapse to the floor, withering and moaning in pure agony. Castiel went to her side, grabbing her shoulders and lifting her up to hold her. "Alessa, tell me what's wrong, please!" She looked up to Castiel, seeing the worry in his eyes made her smile a little. "I'm glad I..save you.." She let out a blood chilling scream as her back arched, the pain to much to handle now as her bones seemed to set on fire. "She took on the curse.." Meg muttered, causing Dean to pull Castiel back as Alessa thrashed and yelled out in Roman. Unable to know what to do, the boys and woman watched in awe as the Angel began to glow. Something from her heart began to hover her form, shaped in a rock formation as Meg gasped. Castiel began to furiously struggle against Dean's arms. "No, Castiel you could get the curse again!" Castiel struggled harder, "She needs me! That stone is the only thing keeping her sane!" Dean stiffened as Castiel slipped from his grip, sliding next to Alessa as he placed a hand on either side of her. "Alessa, Alessa listen to me. You're a strong girl, come on now. Don't leave me again, not like this. I need you, we need you.."

"I could do without her but eh.."

The Winchesters glared hotly at Meg, seeming to shut her up as Castiel started to beg for her to be okay. Rather quickly, Alessa grabbed Cass hand and tightened her grip on it, her back arching again as a breathless scream left her lips; this time it was different, as below the stone of light black and red began to filter out. It snaked out from behind the rock and shot up, forming into a black ball with red undertones. Alessa's nearly white optics stared up at it, tears falling free from them as she smiled weakly. "Goodbye..Lucifer.." Her whisper went un heard by everyone but Castiel as the stone of light shot a single beam into the center, purifying the ball into nothing more than white sprinkles that floated over her body. Collapsing to the floor, the boys joined along side Castiel as she stared blankly up to the ceiling. "...No..." Meg drew closer, finding Sam looking away with a pain expression, Dean staring down at the girl with a hard expression and Castiel with what looked like the face of a man who lost his only love in the world. It was then that she noticed the rather dead looking girl Castiel was holding, the Stone hovering over her body like a gravity field was keeping it there. "..What is that stone?" Castiel's eyes stared at the stone for a long time as he placed his hand over it. He started to shove down, the stone slowly but surely moving back toward her body as sparks began shooting off. Dean and Sam along with Meg watched once again in awe as Alessandra's body accepted the stone and her color returned. Soon she gasped for air, bolting up right as her messy hair covered parts of her face, panting heavily. She started shaking heavily before a choked laugh escaped her, "Holy crap..I'm hungry.." She looked at Dean, who with the hard expression replaced by one of complete joy, hugged her until she squeaked. As he pulled away, the joyful expression was replaced by one of irritation and anger. She knew this was coming. "You took on the Lucifer Curse without leaving as much as a phone call behind?!" His shouting didn't help, and as she rubbed her ears, a sigh escaped her; she felt refueled honestly, and smarter..so she jumped up to her feet and turned to Dean, hands on her hips. "Honestly Dean Winchester, Do I have to check in on you like your child? Besides, I never left you alone while Mister Coma over here was out for a few months." Dean and Sam's expression changed, along with Castiel's. "Someone had to keep up with you two while he was out for the winter." She shrugged and turned around, managing to find a fridge as she dug through it, Dean following close behind to try and continue the arguement. "You could've let us known." Alessandra sighed as she shut the fridge door, a piece of cheese hanging from her mouth as she set some ingredients down onto the counters. "Yes, I could've..but in theory, you would've been more distracted trying to protect me and would've never gotten this far into your studying. Now, would you?" She looked back at him, daring him to defy her truth as he growled out. "Still could've let us known.." Before leaving the room. Alessa sighed and started making a sandwich for herself, Castiel soon joined her at her side as he watched her. "What did you mean..the Anti-Christ was coming?" Alessa took a bite out of her sandwich before waving her finger in the air, "Thanks for reminding me~"

By the time she made it back to the living room, she had a large parchment of paper in hand and a sharpie in another. "So, I had another run in with Leviathan, and I think I might've killed him..but maybe not." She started to draw her notes onto the parchment that were on the wall possibly across the country. " He would have to free Lucifer from his cage, and Lucifer would have to kill Michael in the cage..then he'd have to find the woman who could bare the Anti-Christ." Meg suddenly perked up, eyeing the woman suspeciously. "I don't know who the woman is though, she could be good, she could be bad..or she could just be a baby herself." Looking up, Sam's attention was pulled to her notes as well, his eyes never leaving the passage she wrote down from the Bible. "We should be more concerned about Lucy walking on the planet again...well, I don't know about you." Dean waved Meg off, who scoffed and crossed her arms.

"So, what's the plan?" Alessa looked up to the boys, noting Castiel was standing a bit farther off and not in the least interested in what Alessa had to say. "..Castiel?" He glanced up, waving his hands in front of him defensively, "No more fighting for me." Alessa's heart suddenly sank, he had changed..again. "But..Castiel.." Dean placed a hand over her own, shaking his head. Alessa looked up to Dean, and Sam glanced to Castiel to note he was staring at their hands, jealousy evident in his eyes. Sam smile weakly, he wouldn't let anything happen to Alessa at least.


	14. Chronicles 2

It had come to this, tracking down Leviathan and killing him to keep the cage sealed tightly shut. Castiel had refused to join and stayed by Meg's side, while Alessa didn't like this in the least, it seemed to Sam that Castiel was actually trying to make Alessa jealous because he himself was. Dean and Alessa had grown closer over the few weeks, Alessa had gained weight back and was looking healthier than ever. Her hair had returned to its natural glow and shade, eyes returned to their normal emotionless state, but something was different about her, she seemed more joyful and even more hurt by killing. Sam and Alessa had grown closer too, yet at a respectable distance of a brother/sister relationship. After several months passed, the trio had tracked down the demon and were now driving to where they assumed he would be. Several murders had stringed together, all demonic activity, and with Alessa in tow Sam had grown nervous. Alessa had stated several times before that if she is even in the same city as Leviathan he would hunt her down just to spite back at Castiel for the destruction of his body hundreds of years ago. The Winchesters could barely grasp that the female in the back seat they had met as nothing more than a high school student was centuries old and more powerful than they could ever imagine.

Eventually the trio came into the town, it was a small town in the middle of nowhere, which was very convinent, they didn't need anymore blunders. Alessa had grown much to quiet though in the back seat as she stared out into the desert, Dean glanced back and spoke up, "What's up Alessa?" She seemed slightly startled and looked up to the front where Sam and Dean were giving her curious looks. She shook her head, "Nothing..it's...nothing." She trailed off, looking back out into the abyss of sand and death. Its when they finally found civilization that they stopped for gas and drinks. Alessa climbed out and looked around, reaching out to try and sense any angels, she found...none. Demons? Only one, this only scared her more. The demon was close though, much closer than she expected. With the boys inside the gas station, Alessa bolted off and down the street in a full sprint. Sam came running out and shouted for her, both the boys rushing into the car without much as paying before chasing after her in the Impala. Alessa suddenly turned into an alleyway and came face to face with a male who was much to non-chalant around what appeared to be a sleeping hobo. The woman stared at him for a long time before growling out. "Leviathan." The man looked up with a sickening smirk, "Hello...darling Angel."

|| OKAY, I am SOOOO sorry for the delays, a lot has been happening irl and I just now had the time to do something. I know its a cliff hanger, but the next chapter I might be bringing in two certain arch-angels 3 Or well, one ex-arch angel and an arch angel. 3 Comment! I still love you guys! Especially you, Black Wolf Lady, your comments always make me smile :D ||


End file.
